1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary engine construction. More specifically, it relates to an improved engine construction that provides a source of power with less noise and minimal emissions. Even more specifically, it relates to an engine construction wherein the impelling of a piston is accomplished by the timed switching of an electromagnet located in a cylinder head from a positive to a negative polarity to react oppositely with a permanent magnet mounted in the piston head.
The field most likely to benefit from the improved engine of the instant invention is the transportation industry. Vast quantities of petrochemical energy are consumed in transporting goods and personnel and the detrimental effects on the planet are becoming apparent. The instant invention eliminates the need to burn petrochemicals in the transport vehicle.
In a more general sense, any field requiring a clean source of rotary mechanical energy is a potential benefactor from the advantages of this invention. The Environmental Protection Agency has recently identified gasoline powered lawnmowers as a substantial contributor to environmental atmospheric pollution. The instant invention would be ideally suited to powering a lawn mower without creating pollution.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad, and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to be limiting the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods of energy transformation, to convert more intangible forms of stored energy into physical work, have been used over the centuries. External combustion engines convert the stored chemical energy of wood or coal into heat used to create vapor or steam pressure, providing motive force. Internal combustion engines convert solar energy, entombed in petrochemical substances, into metered explosions to drive pistons attached to crankshafts, or other related force transmitting arrangements. These are common and well known devices that have revolutionized industrial operations and personal lifestyles. A universal drawback of these art devices is the venting to the atmosphere of the by-products of combustion inherent in their operation. As civilization expands, the health hazards, let alone the threat to the biosphere of the planet, become more and more weighty in both national and international councils and debates. A need clearly exists for a form of power conversion that eliminates or minimizes these hazardous, noxious emissions.
The present invention seeks to address these concerns by providing an improved engine construction that substantially eliminates emissions, and additionally provides almost soundless operation.
None of the known prior art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.